


Parenting Pranks

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Izumi is a baby, Kya is a baby, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Sokka, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Sokka thinks it’s a good idea to switch babies and scare Zuko.Zuko isn’t amused.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Parenting Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t posted in so long, I nearly forgot what this format looked like
> 
> Also, today I wrote for the first time in like 3 weeks and it autocorrected Sokka to Soap Opera.
> 
> Not important but funny

“Katara, give me Kya,” Sokka says, grinning.

Izumi is asleep in his arms.

Katara looks concerned, holding Kya closer. “Why?”

The little girl babbles.

“What do you mean, ‘why?’ Kya is 2 months old, Izumi is 2 months old, they look about the same,” Sokka reasons.

“Yeah, but why do you need her?” Katara asks.

“To trick Zuko,” Sokka says plainly.

“How?” Aang questions from behind.

“Switch the babies,” Sokka says smugly.

Izumi decides to wake up at this moment.

She coos and reaches towards Katara.

“I’m in,” Katara says after a minute.

Sokka grins and grabs Kya.

***

“Zuko, I forgot to feed Izumi,” Sokka calls from the kitchen.

He had just come from the park where he had met Katara, and Kya was currently in the stroller.

“Sokka! You need to remember to feed our daughter,” Zuko scolds.

He walks over to the stroller and then looks at Kya.

He stops and just looks at her for a minute.

“Sokka,” Zuko begins. “This is not our baby.”

Sokka is silent.

“This isn’t Izumi,” Zuko says, panic evident in his tone.

Zuko picks Kya up. “Sokka, weren’t you at the park? Where’s Izumi?”

Sokka is trying not to laugh.

“Sokka, is this a prank? Tell me this is a prank. Where’s Izumi?” Zuko asks.

There’s a hint of desperation creeping up in Zuko’s tone and Sokka relents.

“Zuko, that’s Kya. Izumi’s with Katara,” Sokka reassures him, mirth clear in his voice.

All of the tension seeps from Zuko’s body.

“I thought you lost our child!” Zuko accuses.

“Seriously?” Sokka asks incredulously.

“Have you seen your track record?” Zuko counters.

Sokka is about to argue but falls short on an argument. “Ok, fair.”

“Hi, sweetheart,” Zuko coos to Kya.

He presses several kisses all over the baby and Kya giggles gleefully.

Sokka’s lips tug at the corners into a small smile.

There’s the Zuko he knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
